What The?
by Dathrian Princess
Summary: Aphrodite and Kassandra Shaman are twins. Ordinary muggles, no magical powers... or are they?
1. Chapter 1 Moving In, Prologue

****

What The???

*~*AN: I just wanna get a few things straight, 

1) I don't claim to be a good writer, so don't flame me because of my awful grammar, spelling etcetera.

2) I don't own Harry Potter, or anything associated with him. You know that, I know that, so let's just ignore it totally.

3) I am not going to write a disclaimer every chapter just so some stupid lawyer on a power trip won't sue me.

4) You read it, you review it. I'm sorry, but I want to know what you think, even if it's bad. You can tell me my story sucks, so long as you don't comment on grammar and all that stuff.

And, finally,

5) I love you all for reading, please enjoy.*~*

Summary

Aphrodite and Kassandra Shaman are twins. Ordinary muggles, no magical powers. So why can they see Hogwarts? Is there something wrong with Hogwarts defence? Or is it the girls themselves?

Chapter 1- Moving In, (Prologue)

*@* 15 years ago *@*

_Danniella watched her babies sleeping. She loved them more than anything, but even she could not deny that they would be witches when they were older. Even now they showed the signs, the same ones that she had. Kas could make things float across the room, and Ditti was marvelous at screaming her distress in your mind. There was no way she could keep them from going to Hogwarts, but she had to. She'd been tormented all through her years at Hogwarts for what she was, and there was no way she was going to make her to little ones go through the same thing. She pulled out her wand, this would be the last time she ever had to use the dratted thing._

"Hear me now, whilst my victims sleep,

Bury their powers, ever so deep,

Bury them so, through foul or fair,

No-one can find them hiding there.

Hear me now, For a love so dear,

Their powers must leave them, while I keep them here.

I bind the witches, two by two,

Their magic is nothing, love is given to few.

I bind them so strong, this spell mustn't break,

Unless it's for them, not for someone other's sake.

I'm sorry, my babies. But it's for the best." She said, and snapped her wand in half.

@*@ 15 years later, present time. @*@

Aphrodite hopped out of the car, and looked around. This was where she was to live. _Well_ She conceded, _At least it's quiet. Not like the last place._

For the past 16 years Affie, her sister Kassi, and her mother Ella had moved around constantly. Affie didn't know why, neither did Kassi. Whenever they asked Ella, she avoided the subject, and suggested they go out for ice-cream. Needless to say, with Kassi in the house, they went out for ice-cream quite alot.

Kassi got out of the car too. She wrinkled her nose.

"We're going to live _here_?" She said disparagingly. Affie turned to her in anger, she already loved this place,

"It's alot nicer than New York and Melbourne." She snapped. Kassi tossed her honey coloured hair,

"Whatever. At least there were _shops_ in Melbourne and New York."

"Who cares about shopping. It's boring."

"Maybe for you, but you're weird."

"Girls, please, not tonight." Ella said tiredly.

"Sorry, Mum." The twins said in unison, then giggled.

They were very close, but despite that closeness, or maybe because of it, the twins could never stop bickering. Well, they did, but the smallest thing set Kassi off, so they were hard pressed not to have at least 10 arguments a day. Affie had a much better rein on her temper. The twins were identical in every way, they were both of average height, slim, with curves in all the right places. They had big bluey-green eyes that sparkled when they laughed, which with Kassi was often, and Affie, not as often, but still alot. But their personalities were absolute opposites. Kassi was a social butterfly, with a huge group of friends and boyfriends. She did average in school, and didn't really care. She was happiest when shopping with her friends, or hiking and exploring with her sister. She couldn't sit still for more than 10 minutes at a time, whereas Affie could stay in one spot without moving for hours. Affie was quiet, careful, responsible and sweet. She had great perception, and almost always knew what to say to make someone feel better. But she hardly ever spoke, so not many people knew it. As far as she was concerned, her mother and her sister were the two best people in the world. She would do anything for them. For either of them. Affie liked peace and quiet. She could sit for hours in one spot, doing no more than looking at the clouds. Both twins were avid artists and writers, and while Kassi was able to play any instrument she got her hands on, Affie was alot better at singing. Give her a song, and the beginning of the melody, and she'd sing like a nightingale. Affie was a bookworm. She didn't just read books, she _devoured_ them. Because of this, she got straight A's in everything, when Kassi only got B's and C's. But Kassi had her social life to deal with. Affie didn't have a social life, and she liked it that way. She usually had one or two friends, but she never divulged any information about herself to anyone. Only Kassi knew her secrets, and not even Kassi knew all of them. Both the girls were trustworthy, and could keep any secret you told them. They had an aura about them that told people this, but Affie was more approachable, and, as a result, she knew everything about everyone. Not that anyone cared, if you badgered Affie for information, she'd shut up tighter than a clam, then Kassi would bash you up. Affie never encouraged that behaviour, but since when did Kassi listen to anyone.

They all walked inside, and unpacked the boxes. They'd gotten so used to moving, that they could do it in 2 hours. Most of their things were in storage, set aside for the day when Ella finally said they were somewhere to stay. No-one knew when that would be, but Affie was looking forward to it. As much as she liked travelling, and learning new languages, she'd like to have some roots. She wished they could live here. It was a nice neighbourhood, and she couldn't wait for the next day, when she and Kassi would explore the tumbledown old house across the road. She looked out her window, and across the street. She peered into the black windows of the abandoned house, and blinked. She shook her head. For a moment there, she'd been sure she saw a castle, but no, it was just a house, an ordinary house. She shook her head, laughing softly. She was going to have to stop seeing castles everywhere. She'd seen one in France too. And Bulgaria, and Venice. The there'd been that tall stately house in Australia, which had in reality, only been a small rundown cottage. Still laughing, she headed to bed.

*@*@*@*

"C'mon Kassi, Hurry up!" Affie yelled.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Kassi ran down the stairs, brushing her straight light brown hair into a ponytail. Her green eyes flashed angrily. "Did you know that stupid shower has hardly any hot water?" She asked, tugging on a strand of hair in annoyance. Affie grinned.

"Yup, why do you think I was only in there for 3 minutes? I'm not dumb. I took one look at that hot water system and knew."

"Bitch." Kassi muttered.

"You love me for it." Affie responded. She grabbed an apple, and handed one to Kassi. "C'mon, let's get going. I've packed lunch for us, and drinks." She shoved her laptop in her satchel.

"Why're you taking your laptop?" Kassi asked. Affie rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, in case I want to write, or send an email to Phebes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you wanna be an 'author'. Wasn't Phebes that nerd in San Fransisco?"

"Maybe to you. She was my best friend."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Alright, alright." Affie scrawled a note to Ella.

*@*@*@*

Affie headed towards the house.

"Hey Kaz, let's explore this wreck!"

"Ok. You know, I saw the weirdest thing here last night. I was just about to go to bed, and I swear the place turned into a castle."

"I saw the same thing." Affie knew she'd seen it now. Kassi had never been with Affie when she'd seen the castles and things before, but Kassi had always believed her. If Kassi had seen it too, it couldn't have been a dream. They'd always been close... but not that close. She shook her head to dispel the images, "Well, what're we waiting for? Come on." Simultaneously, both girls entered the house...

*~*AN: Well, that's chapter 1 done, I'm thinking of posting it now, instead of when I've got another chappie done. I'm really sorry for everyone who has been waiting for me to write the sequels to my Lily and James fic, and my Harry and Aile one, I will get there, I've just got a bit of writers block.

-Ashlie*~*


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts

****

What The???

Summary

Aphrodite and Kassandra Shaman are twins. Ordinary muggles, no magical powers. So why can they see Hogwarts? Is there something wrong with Hogwarts defence? Or is it the girls themselves?

Chapter 2- Hogwarts

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were standing by the gates to Hogsmeade, talking one September afternoon. The school term had started the day before, and as the 1st had been a Friday, they didn't have lessons for two days. They were grinning, and generally having the time of their lives, Harry was trying to forget about what had happened with his parents, and was actually doing a pretty good job of keeping last year in the back of his mind, in a box that was clearly marked DANGEROUS, exactly where it belonged. Therefore, it is understandable that they were surprised when two girls suddenly dropped through the gates.

"Oww... that really hurt." One of the girls moaned. Both of them had pale brown hair, and were slightly tanned.

"Affie, I love you, really I do, but I just don't swing that way." The girl on the bottom said. "So if you would be so kind as to get off me..." The other one scrambled off.

"You know, you sure do have a dirty mind." 'Affie' grumbled. "Maybe I should have had a twin _brother, _not a twin sister."

"You know you love me. And, hey, I resent that." The other one said.

"Took you long enough." 'Affie flipped the straight ponytail over one shoulder.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but, what're you doing here?" Harry asked. One twin nudged the other one.

"Kaz, we've got company."

"Affie, do you know what happened? That was almost like magic. When Mum said England was unlike any other place, I never thought she meant this." 'Affie' looked around in amazement.

"Kaz, this is the castle I saw last night, just before I went to bed." The other twin gave Hogwarts a quick glance.

"Hmm... you're right. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

"I resent being cast as a dog."

"Hello?" Harry waved a hand in front of one twin's face. She blinked

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name's Aphrodite Shaman, and this is my sister Kassandra. Umm... where are we?" Ron snorted at Aphrodite's name. She looked at him with piercing green eyes. Eyes as green as Harry's own. Ron gulped.

"I know, dreadful isn't it. I think my mum was high on wacky tabaccy. Although, that wouldn't really work, she was still at school."

"Well, as for where you are, this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Harry Potter, that's my godfather Sirius Black and my DADA teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. Those two are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." With every word he said, Aphrodite got paler.

"Excuse us for a second." She said hastily, and dragged Kassandra off to one side. They heard the whole conversation though.

*@*@*@*

"What're we gonna do?" Affie whispered frantically. "We're at _Hogwarts_!"

"So?"

"Kaz! Mum used to tell us bedtime stories about Hogwarts, remember? And, now it's real. Mum said there's no way for muggles to get into Hogwarts... which means we're witches!"

"Is that all? Who cares?"

"Kaz! This is _serious_."

"Well I'm sorry, Affie, but I'm just not interested. I couldn't care less."

__

"_Fine_! But we've got to see Dumbledore."

"Whatever. Can we go inside? This wind is totally drying out my hair."

"You are _such_ a twinkie."

"I know." They walked back, and Affie smiled brightly.

"Ok, we're finished. Can you take me to see Professor Dumbledore please?" She asked politely.

"Aphrodite and Kassandra Shaman? As in _the_ Aphrodite and Kassandra Shaman? As in, your mother's name is Danniella Shaman?" Remus asked curiously. The twin named Aphrodite looked puzzled.

"Yes... my mum's name is Daniella Shaman. What of it?"

"You're right, you _do_ need to see Professor Dumbledore." Remus said.

"Why?" Kassi asked.

"I think that would be best heard from the Professor." Hermione said, her brown eyes wide. Even Ron looked amazed at the appearance of the two girls.

"Is it just me, or has everyone gone bonkers?" Harry said. The twins looked at each other.

"It's just you." They said in unison.

"Well, actually, it's not," Affie continued, "Kaz and I have no idea either."

Affie followed the others up to Professor Dumbledore's office, nothing would have prepared her for what she found out next...

*~*Ok, I'm sorry that it's so short, but it's over 700 words, and the first chapter is over 1300, so it works!*~*


End file.
